Atarah
Pronounced (Vear - Re) Also Known As Viria Hama Hanauma Abilities As a Magus; Viri has the following abilities. * Water Arts ** Water Healing ** Ice Arts ** Blood Arts *** Haemokinetic Regeneration *** Blood Pressure Manipulation **** Enhanced Speed **** Enhanced Strength **** Heart Attack Inducement **** Drug Immunity *** Water Walking *** Blood Property Arts **** Blood Matter State Manipulation **** Blood Transformation **** Death Inducing Blood **** Power Activating Blood **** Power Augmenting Blood **** Power Bestowing Blood **** Power Erasing Blood **** Power Negating Blood *** Blood Stopping * Martial Arts Intuition ** Adoptive Muscle Memory ** Body Language Analysis ** Combat Empowerment ** Combat Perception ** Enhanced Combat *** Enhanced Unarmed Combat *** Weapon Proficiency ** Flawless Coordination ** Maximum Concentration Capacity ** Pressure Point Intuition ** Special Attacks ** Tactical Analysis ** Shinobi Martial Arts *** Adoptive Muscle Memory *** Body Language Analysis *** Climbing *** Combat Perception *** Disguise Mastery *** Enhanced Agility *** Enhanced Assassination *** Enhanced Combat *** Enhanced Speed *** Enhanced Stealth *** Enhanced Surveillance *** Escape Artistry *** Killing Intuition *** Silent Movement *** Wallrunning *** Weapon Proficiency **** Enhanced Archery **** Enhanced Flailmanship **** Enhanced Knifemanship **** Enhanced Staffmanship **** Enhanced Swordsmanship Information Viri Hama is a Water Magus from the Colona Kingdom. She is an assassin who has on multiple occasions killed Nobles, Peasants, and Knights for money using her illegal Arts. Biography Childhood Viria grew up in the slums of the Colona Kingdom which were extremely hard on children, she had to hide from slave traders who would take children and sell them as sex slaves to sick and twisted nobles who would do things to them that no one would want to imagine. When she was 9 her friend Iya was kidnapped and she didn't see her again for a year and a half. When she saw Iya again she was dying on the streets where the noble who had bought her had disposed of her body by throwing her scar covered body onto the street. Iya was covered in scars and was starving when Viria found her; Iya told Viria the things that happened inside castle walls about how she had been tormented for sport, raped by noblemen and their sons, beaten by noblewomen out of jealousy because their husbands would rather sleep with her than with them, starved by the guards for the pleasure of watching her eat rats, and so much more that Viria was enraged to the point that she used her Arts to break the ground in anger. Before Iya died she asked Viria to kill the people who tormented her to make them suffer for what they did to her and Viria accepted. 17 minutes later Iya died from starvation. This event would shape the rest of Viria's life and start her down the path of being a murderer. Adolescence When Viria turned 13 she began to look for the people who hurt Iya. 1st the slave traders it took her 2 and 1/2 years to find him and when she did she knocked him out using Arts she took him back to her base and she tormented him thru various means such as drowning him, beating him, cutting him, and much more so much more. When she was done with him the room in which she had done her deeds had blood splattered on the walls painting it a crimson red that would rot there making that room unbearable and just perfect for her next victims. Her next victims would take her into castle walls where she would kill an entire Duke Household, women, children, men, old and young any who she came across in the mansion that tormented Iya she killed without mercy when she was done it was a Horror House she strangled the Lord of the House with his own intestines and squeezed the feces out of them into his mouth while keeping him alive using Healing. She did the same to the rest of the House Family. After avenging the death of Iya, Viria became free of her debt to her and began looking to find a place for herself in the world which ended up being the old and honorable profession of assassination. Her 1st job went great she got in used an Ice Dagger to kill the shmuck while he was sleeping with a prostitute and left. She would keep doing this for years getting better and better. She learned many skills over this time she even found out about her talent with Arts. When Viria turned 17 she began to master further her skills with Arts allowing her to gain an advanced mixture form of martial arts called Arts it was perfect for her Arts. She became one of the most infamous and expensive assassins of her time. Adulthood After turning 21 Viria had learned a lot she could easily find a decent place to live no matter what city she went to and she could always get work due to her rep as The Assassin. On a job, Viria had been hired to kill the King which she thought would be easy considering her past record however it turned out however that the job was a fake, a setup to catch her for all the nobles she had killed and one that would succeed as when she snuck into the Royal Chambers to kill the King she found that it was an ambush but she didn't go down easy she managed to kill 6 of them before they overwhelmed her and knocked her out. When she awoke she was in a cell inside one of the capitals famous dungeons. There was rot around her mold and decay the other prisoners looked starved they ribs and clavicles showing through their baggy skin. After what seemed like an eternity guards entered her cell 4 holding spears right at her throat and the other 2 shackling her hands, feat, and throat in chains. As they walked her through the hallways Viri scanned everything the directions they took her the color of the ground everything. Eventually, they reached 2 broad doors with golden lining and design s inscribed into it. When they were opened Viri found that she was being tried by the King's Court which was very bad. Viria was charged with multiple counts of murder and was put to trial by ordeal where she would fight 7 Gladatorial Champions without using Arts which was going to be difficult but not impossible. Later when the trial began Viria was given a Sword to fight with against the Champion and then it began. The man rushed her trying to use his ax to kill her immediately which was a mistake on his part because she just slid out of the way and as he was pulling his ax out of the ground for another swing she slit his throat before he even saw her. This shocked the spectators to her trial as she did it with such ease that it was like moving her body. She did the same to all the other champions but it wasn't easy the every Champion was stronger than the Category:Human